Détresse
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Le Joker est un être à part. Et lorsqu'il jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un, l'histoire ne se déroule pas sans mal. Voici, du point de vue de sa victime, le récit d'une relation absurde. Joker version Ledger, naturellement what else ?


**Détresse**

**************

La relation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus compliquée, tortueuse, source d'une angoisse croissante autant que d'une excitation palpitante, une attente qui, je sais, ne sera jamais satisfaite. Ma soif de lui est telle...

Pourtant... je sais qu'il n'est pas l'homme qu'il faudrait aimer. Il serait de mise de s'en détourner.

Cet homme, vois-tu, est capable de me porter au septième ciel et de me plonger en enfer l'instant d'après.

Un enfer pavé d'attente... d'attente interminable et oppressante.

Plusieurs fois j'ai vu ma foi chanceler, prête à renoncer à cette passion destructrice. Or... sa seule présence a eu la vertu de faire repartir le feu de plus belle, ravageant tout sur son passage.

Car oui, cette relation - honteuse aux yeux de la bienséance - est baignée par le secret.

Si encore j'avais pu m'amouracher d'un détenu, d'un dealer, qu'en sais-je ! il a fallu que...

***

Il donne... si peu. Si rarement. Que chaque instant en devient précieux.

J'ai conservé sur mon corps bon nombre de supplices qu'il m'inflige lorsque la bête s'éveille, faisant cogner sa tête, laissant couler le flot des images indécentes.

L'envie n'est alors plus à mon corps, ni au goût du sien. Elle est à la déchéance tant morale que physique.

Déchoir... voilà ce qui ravi Monsieur. Voir le fait s'accomplir, voir la tige ployer dans la direction indiquée, voir la volonté se consumer et en savourer les cendres.

Il fonctionne suivant une théorie implacable qui trouve place en chacun d'entre nous.

Le voir agir me procure des frissons d'angoisse et de dégoût. Pourtant...

***

Lorsque son pas se fait entendre dans le couloir glacé, mon coeur heurte ma poitrine d'une manière qui n'est pas à sa place.

Son ombre massive vient couvrir mon corps svelte et je deviens... son jouet.

L'enfant chéri a souvent des envies proches de la destruction, abîmant ce qui passe entre ses doigts et mon être n'y fait pas exception.

L'absence de paroles est la pire épreuve. Je dois me contenter de bruits... lâchés là contre son gré.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé trouver un écho aussi sordide à ma peine, une plainte qui répond à mes appels d'amour.

Il me brise... et j'en redemande. Mais...

***

J'ai parfois l'idée fantasque de tenter de percer à jour cette souffrance qui le ronge... jusqu'à ce qu'il me rit à la face.

Je me dis alors que je ne suis qu'une des nombreuses pièces appartenant à son jeu. Il me manipule comme dans une partie d'échec. Je ne suis ni sa reine ni sa tour... je suis une pièce bâtarde, qu'il déforme au gré de son humeur.

La partie est alors jouée d'avance et c'est en parfaite perdante qu'il me délaisse.

J'ai alors envie de rendre sur ma propre personne, salie, affligée. Attendant avec anxiété sa prochaine venue.

Il tient dans sa main des clefs que jamais je n'avais l'intention de lui offrir. Et...

***

J'aime ce qu'il me procure. La sensation délibérée m'oblige à demeurer son unique carte. Contre vents et marées, je lutte. Je me débats. Et il rit.

Il me fera flancher, un jour, je le sais... tôt ou tard, mon temps est compté. Dans ces conditions, autant saisir à bras le corps les instants qu'il accepte de m'offrir...

Je prends. Il ne donne pas. Je vole, je pille quelques moments dans un accès d'abandon involontaire.

Il est prédateur. Je suis sa proie. A la manière d'un chat, il me délaisse quant, à demi-morte, il est lassé de moi.

Il ne se retourne jamais sur ses choix, même lorsque d'une voix suppliante, je quémande un peu de bon sens.

A aucun moment je ne l'ai vu regretter ses actions qu'il ne tente même pas de justifier. Il est, c'est tout.

Plaire ou non, il s'en moque. A moitié cependant...

***

Lorsque ses yeux me fouillent, ouvrant l'âme, en extrayant le suc, le tout dans un rire à pétrifier les sens, il ne reste de moi qu'une carcasse vide.

Il doit me considérer comme faible. Comme femme...

Tel un ingénieur, il s'évertue à me démonter morceau par morceau, tirant sur les ficelles qui feront céder ma raison... armé d'une patience déstabilisante.

A travers ses gestes saccadés, son phrasé malmené, son aspect torturé, j'ai appris à deviner... et soudain ce qui m'apparaissait si limpide reprend son opacité.

Je ne distingue pas assez justement ses intentions, me fondant sur mes propres attentes, les lui attribuant... jusqu'à ce qu'un revers de la main vienne tout balayer.

Je devrais fuir, vite et loin. Seulement voilà...

***

J'ose à peine évoquer les sujets qui déclenchent chez lui des crises d'hilarité...

La manière dont il s'amuse de voir les gens peiner, les plaies s'abattre sur le monde...

Ce ne sont là que les conséquences de la fâcheuse nature humaine, selon lui. Il m'attrape alors, jaugeant mon visage en quête d'une faille, d'un vice. J'hésite alors à m'accrocher à ses épaules pour partager un nouvel instant... sotte ! il me dit que non, pas cette fois-ci.

Je suis lasse... et pourtant je continue. Jusqu'à ce que...

***

Je me heurte sans cesse à ce cynisme qui a réponse à tout. Il refoule d'un bloc toute tentative ou interrogation.

Alors j'attends... que le vent tourne, que l'humeur s'y prête. Et cela dure parfois des jours, des semaines, voire des mois.

Je ne sais jamais quand il vient ni quand il part. Il est un courant d'air que je ne suis pas prête de saisir...

Même lorsque les draps encore tièdes sont marqués d'empreintes, je ne retiens déjà plus entre mes bras qu'une ombre.

Et tandis que son corps absent sollicite du mien une envie irraisonnée, l'attente reprend, interminable.

Je vacille alors entre...

***

Et pourtant j'aime, j'aime à m'en faire perdre à la fois haleine et raison. Il est devenu essentiel. Il a su se placer au-dessus de tout, sans effort.


End file.
